I Think (Sequel to What's Good For You)
by ScarFaceTheFerret
Summary: Harry and Draco have gone back to their old ways, snogging in corridors or in broom closets at every opportunity, Harry starts to feel like his feelings are one sided. Then when both boys are forced to look after a baby as part of a project in Muggle Studies, feelings start to change and both boys finally get to grips with how they really feel.


**Author's Note: Well, hello there my lovelies! It's been almost eight months since What's Good For You finished :(, yes it was a sad time, but no need to fear! A few night's ago, it hit me, like a bolt of lightening! A SEQUEL. And let's be honest here, I missed writing Drarry, and my punctuation and grammar wasn't the best to be honest and plus my younger cousin demanded a sequel after she'd read the first one, I probably shouldn't of allowed that (there were many sex scenes) I'm such a good role model *grin*. If you haven't read What's Good For You, I suggest you read it before this one. So, without further ado, here's I Think.**

Harry wasn't sure what he was supposed to expect after Ron and Hermione got married, his life had just been one big fuck up, though he was glad he had started the thing with Draco. He wasn't sure what to call it, they weren't closet boyfriends or anything like that, when it came down to it, they were fuckbuddies with feelings. It was sort of no strings attatched, except there were other feelings there, other than lust. Sure, the idea of him and Draco becoming boyfriends and finally doing something with their feelings other than the obvious, was appealing, it was rather far fetched. They hardly ever talked about it, it was more grabbing a quick snog or if time a quickie and running off as to not get caught. They still said I love you and never went more than a day without seeing each other but it wasn't the routine Harry was enjoying that much. The sex was great, he would admit that hands down but they lacked communication. Harry missed his sarcastic remarks and his witty comments more than he cared to admit, he just missed Draco, his whole personality. That's when a project in muggle studies granted Harry's wish...

"Class settle down, Mr Zabini will you please refrain from writing notes in my class? It's prohibited in my classroom! Right, students, I have decided that for muggle studies we must actually study a real muggle. Now this might sound a little perplexing but some babies grow up in a muggle envioronment before knowing they are a wizard or witch. So instead or using textbooks and presentations, I have been granted permission to put you into pairs and give each pair a baby to study. You must use your knowledge and extra research to look after these children as a muggle would, some of you will find that easier than others. No spells are aloud in the child's prescenece, and there will be frequent checkups to see if you are using magic and to see your progress. If you use magic, you will immediatley fail. Now, I asked Professor Slughorn to reccomend me the pairs as he was impressed with your partner work in potions for your veriteserum project. So get into those pairs now, and I will know if you've switched!" Professor Sprout announced, she wasn't happy at the fact that she now had been promoted to teaching Muggle Studies and much rather preferred handling screaming mandrakes and broken plant pots but someone had to do it.

"So Potter, it looks like were going to be having a child together" greeted Draco as Harry slumped down in the adjoining seat, remembering the first time he did this and what it lead too...

"Looks like it, it will be easy trust me" Harry replied calmly, actually looking forward to acting like a muggle again.

"Easy? They scream, eat and shit Potter, in what type of context is this going to be easy?" Draco seethed, flicking his blonde powdery hair out of his eyes. Harry's stomach did backflips just like it did the first time he did it.

"You scream, eat and shit Malfoy, and your...well your not exactly easy to deal with, so yeah I guess you proved a point" teased Harry, turning to look at his partner, who managed to look like a utter sex god even after hardly any sleep.

"Potter, I do not scream, nor do I cry. The shit part is true, anyway you scream during sex so you can't say much" smirked Draco, one upping Harry, which made the brunette smile, he'd missed his sarcasm. He probably was going to regret saying that.

"I thought you liked that?" Harry shot back, feeling more confident at targeting the other boy, though he was beginning to notice the slight tent in his trousers.

"I'm just saying, your very vocal, which doesn't help us not get caught" Draco winked, he too starting to wish they hadn't started this coversation. His trousers were doing little to hide his 'problem'.

"Yeah but that makes it more fun, adrenaline rush and all that shit" Harry replied, remembering all the times they almost got caught, the adrenaline rushing through his veins to his very core, the excitement and the sexual tension thick in the air, the way they would run trying to find somewhere to hide, panting and out of breath. Then laughing and cursing about it afterwards.

"Never knew you had a risk kink Potter, well it'll be good for you then because I don't think shagging in front of a infant is the best idea" sniggered Draco, making Harry splutter with laughter, catching the eye of Professor Sprout who didn't look too impressed.

"Mr Potter, would you and Mr Malfoy like to share your conversation with the whole class?" Professor Sprout asked sarcastically, hand on one hip.

"No, Professor, I apologise" Harry tried to keep his laughter under control.

"Well that was eventful, we almost got caught. Did that do something for you Potter?" teased Draco, flashing that wicked grin that could make anyone swoon, straight or gay.

"Could have, what's it to you?" Harry replied, smiling back at the blonde, trying to control his blushing cheeks.

"Well, I was going to help you with it after class but not with that attitude I'm not" smirked Draco, dragging his teeth along his bottom lip, Harry was almost going crazy.

"Fine I'm sorry, am I aloud a snog then?" Harry asked blantantly, causing Draco to smirk.

"I'll think about it" Draco replied, winking at his partner.

"Class if you would follow me to the Great Hall, you and your pair will take the child you've been allocated as well as a brief manual and then make your way to your new dormitories, which are specifically monitored so no one but you and your partner will be aloud in. You will find instructions in the manual and remember, no magic is aloud!" Professor Sprout declared, ushering the students out of the classroom and into the Great Hall.

"We've been walking around for fucking ages and we still can't find this child" Draco snapped, after only looking for five minutes, most of the students had found their allocated child and already began to marvel at how cute they were.

"It's not even been five minutes yet Malfoy, look I think this one is ours" Harry added, pointing at a blue moses basket, walking towards it nervously. Harry peered in and instantly felt a warm rush of love at the child in the basket. He had a few strands of powdery blonde hair and striking emerald eyes.

"Is that our love child or something? Because he has my gorgeous hair and your eyes" Draco stammered, taken aback by the child.

"Modest as always Malfoy but I see what you mean, maybe they did it purpousley so we feel like it's actually our own. Says here his name is Henri Malificent" Harry spoke, reading the first page of the manual.

"Oh, I know the Malificent's, good friends of my mother's. Pureblood's though, not the nicest of families I'll give you that" Draco sighed, remembering his mother fondly. He had only seen her briefly over the holidays and things had gotten better but he always missed her.

"Are they...y'know?" Harry asked, gently, he didn't want to actually say the words, Draco would have gotten angry at him. They never talked about it anymore.

"Most of them, feel sorry for the kid though, at least he won't be with those savages for a couple of months" Draco spat, reaching his hand into the basket and lightly stroking Henri's soft strands of powdery blonde hair, affectionatley.

"Yeah, he'll be with us" Harry smiled, adoring the way Draco looked at Henri, with pure love and adoration in his eyes.

If anyone would've walked in not knowing about the project, they'd have thought this scene as touching and that they were a family. Harry hadn't felt that way for a long time, and it felt warm and loving. It was a feelinh he could get used too.


End file.
